happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Nine
Chapter nine of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory. (WARNING: Before you read this chapter, it includes character death, and if you don't want to see this chapter, see Chapter Ten instead by clicking on the link below.) Story The animals stare in fear at the volcanic cloud stretching it's way towards them, even Elephant Seal Beach doesn't seem to be safe. Bryan laments "looks like we're going to have to go further" everyone else had to agree. Suddenly the ground shook again, at first everybody thought it was another earthquake, but there was something odd about this rumbling. "another earthquake?" Lombardo asks. "these are footsteps" Skyla corrects. In the distance a cloud was rolling their way, but there were animal-like shapes in it, so it couldn't be an avalanche. "sauropods" Trent yells out, and he was right, a herd of Diamantinasaurus were stampeding towards them. Everybody attempted to run or get out of the way, the Happy Feet family and friends were running for cover, when Erik suddenly heard one of them speak and asked "what did you say?". Atticus thought he was directing it to him and answered "I didn't say...anything?" he noticed Erik staring at the Dinosaurs and not him. Everybody except Erik, who slowed down on purpose, hid in a ditch, but noticed Erik wasn't with them, Gloria and Mumble took a peak and confirmed their fears, both calling "Erik". Erik ignored them for the moment, as he felt some kind of connection to the dinosaurs and was determined to get it out. Mumble, Sven, and Trent were about to spring out and grab him when suddenly, Erik rose his right arm in a halting gesture. Surprisingly the sauropods obeyed and grinded to halt, right in front of Erik. Mumble and co were relieved, but at the same time speechless, Gloria spoke "Erik how did you do that" as she and everyone else came out of their little fortress. Erik shrugged, then noticed the lead Diamantinasaurus lower it's head towards them and even lets him pet it. Trent says "I think they are trying to warn us" Noah asks "what do you mean". The lead Diamantinasaurus clears it's throat and speaks "we're hear to get you out of here, it's not safe here, we know were it is much safer". Everybody was startled, but knew what the sauropod meant, Midia remarks "coordinated much, and who knew sauropods could remember complex stuff, I just thought they were dimwits". Everyone giggle a little at her comment, but the sauropod secretly retorted something to Trent and he says "the Diamantinasaurus thinks the same for an Opallionectes in a late cretaceous region". Midia looked offended and retorted "hey, I like it here". "anyway, what did you mean by knowing of a safer place?" Sven asks, "I mean it is the only place that you can hide from that" the lead titanosaur states, pointing to ash cloud which has now reached the beach, and is dropping volcanic glass, the ash was irritating their noses, eyes, skin, and tongues, making everybody itch, sneeze, gag and blink. "We must hurry, the fate of your species rest in your forelimbs" the lead Diamantinasaurs says, everyone weren't sure what else to do, so the Happy Feet family and friends decided to fallow the sauropods, they even offer free rides, mostly to the Elephant Seals, which surprisingly can be carried without trouble. Hours later, the animals both modern and prehistoric come to a cave located in Mount Kirkpatrick, when they get in the central cavern, the animals-of-today gasped at what they were looking at. "are you guys having the same dream I'm having." Bill asks, everyone couldn't help but think the same, what they're witnessing is an underground Polar Forest, with all forms of Antarctica's past. Miss Viola comments "we've been living above another world, that we didn't even know". The Diamantinasaurus were transporting them down to a large cove in the middle of the polar forest, and they noticed modern animals were there too, there were other native penguins comprised of Gentoo Penguins, Macaroni Penguins and King Penguins. There were even Skuas and other birds, Albatrosses (Wandering Albatross, Black-Browed Albatross and Gray-Headed Albatross), Snowy Sheathbills, Petrels(Snow Petrels and Giant Petrels), Arctic Terns, Blue-Eyed Shags, Wilson's Storm Petrels and Fairy Prions. There were also Seals and Sea Lions, known seals present are more elephants seals, Leopard Seals, Antarctic Fur Seals, Crabeater Seals and Ross Seals. There were also whales, comprised of Killer Whales, Minke Whales, Humpback Whales, Long-Finned Pilot Whales, Blue Whales and Fin Whales. Also in the water, which was a lagoon that stretches outside, there are Krill, Antarctic Starfish, Giant Sea Spiders, Antarctic Anemones, isopods, Antarctic Corals, Icefish, Antarctic Jellyfish, Colossal Squids, Antarctic Squids, Marble Plunderfish, Antarctic Sea Urchins, Ribbon Worms, Octopus and Crabs. There were even a few humans herded in with the modern animals. The titanosaurs lowered everyone off and Bo asks "why are you putting us here?". The lead Diamantinasaurus says "to protect you and your species", and he couldn't be more right, another tremor appears, Ornithocheirus, Mythunga and Aussiedraco darted into the air in outside. In the water, the prehistoric fish Groenlandaspis, Hybodus, Holoptychius, Enchodus, Bothriolepis, Osteolepis, Lepidotes and Scapanorhynchus, and the plesiosaurs Eromangasaurus, Umoonasaurus, Aristonectes, Kronosaurus, Woolungasaurus, Liopleurodon, other Elasmosaurus and other Opallionectes, plus other Taniwhasaurus were swimming out. Seymour asks "why are they going outside?". The lead Diamantinasaurus says "to look for any creatures still out there". Noah says " well then we should go too, if any of our love ones are still out there they'll get caught in the blast in die". The Diamantinasaurs shakes his head and says "I'm sorry but you need to stay here". The sauropod herd was going in single-file due to the narrowness of the cave and most still haven't gotten in yet. Outside, Mount Erebus was at maximum power, the Happy Feet family and friends were able to see it at least and they were worried. The volcano suddenly glowed a devilish red, and volcanic rocks were expelled into the air, crashing a great distance away. Two Glacialisaurus were running for cover, they had patrolled for anything missed, but found nothing, and so their goal now was to get back at the shelter if they can. The sauropodomorphs take a quick brake to recharge, but heard the volcano spew more molten rocks, one Glacialisaurus sees one of the rocks heading right for them and moves, the other Glacialisaurus fallows but the rock lands on it and kills it, the first Glacialisaurus notices it's teammate's demise but couldn't mourn, as another rock crashed right next to it, the dinosaur continued on, nearly getting hit by another rock, it then passed a dead Lystrosaurus who had a dead adelie penguin with it, the Glacialisaurus stares at the bodies while backing up, then turns around and leaves. In some other location, a group of Cryolophosaurus and Minmi were scouring for missed animals, but saw that they had too little time left, and call a retreat, the Cryolophosaurus head back and the Minmi fallow, but they won't make it, a pyroclastic flow has been unleashed, and it is speeding down to the sea, a Proterosuchus catches sight of it, but couldn't get away, this pyroclastic flow was heading across the ocean and towards Mount Kirkpatrick, the Minmi were in it's path and were swallowed, the Cryolophosaurus have gotten closer to safety, but they too were caught and killed. The Happy Feet family and friends went back to the entrance, they could hear the pyroclastic flow getting closer, so the remaining titanosaurs decided to let the modern animals go in first, almost all of them were accounted for, but a rock landed within the group and many were knocked off balance, one of them was Norma Jean"Ma" Mumble yells and he and Memphis nearly dashed out to get her, but Richie sprints out, grabs Norma Jean and in a last ditch attempt throws her into everyone else, but was unable to fallow, the pyroclastic flow barrels down and swallows him up, the last thing the Happy Feets saw of him was a shedding tear. "Richie!!!!" Midia screams at the top of her lungs, and even attempted to go after him, but a large rock sealed them in. Midia wasn't giving up though, she then began pounding on the rock to break free, but here attack did nothing and her flippers were getting sore, desperate she turned to everyone else and said "what are you standing for? we have to do something". Bryan objects "are you crazy? you'll die with him" everyone nodded along, but this only made Midia angry as she then wretched Bryan by the neck and roars "I don't care fudge face, joining him in the dead is better than being separated". She then roughly pushed Bryan away and stares at the seal, thinking Richie will barge in or something, Lovelace, Mumble and Trent came up to her and Mumble said "I know how you feel, I did come close to death more than once, even sentenced to die, but I avoided all of it" Midia looks at him and asks " did you lose anyone to death?" Mumble shook his head and says "no, even though they did come close to it, but no one hasn't really died yet". Midia embraces Mumble and cries her eyes out, Mumble hugs back crying too, Everyone else join the embrace and they too were crying, even Bryan. They headed back into the central cavern in silence, not a word was spoken, Norma Jean felt guilty for getting Richie killed, and even wished she was in his position right now, but Memphis, Maurice, Mumble and Michelle kept telling her it wasn't her fault. Outside, Mount Erebus continues it's assault over the land, the ash cloud was so big, it can be seen from outer space, Despite this, for the Happy Feet family and friends, it was finally over, or at least will be. stay tuned for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Ten Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters